The Recorded Diaries
by Hysterical Ink
Summary: Carter and Sadie's recorded diaries. Sadie's being.. Sadie. She's going out, and not telling where. Before she grabs her chewing gum and bolts, will Carter figure out where? One-shot.


**The Recorded Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Naught. Nil. Zilch. Zip Zero. ****The Kane Chronicles go to Rick Riordan. Everything else goes to Ancient Egypt. If Riordan or the Egyptians forget anything, or drop it, either or, I'm taking it. Mine. Ha HA! MINE! *Cue the menacing laughs.***

**A/N: I'm really not _as_ weird as the disclaimer sounded.**

C

A

R

T

E

R

Yes, Carter Kane here.

Evidently I've "been through a lot," and "it is healthy and useful for 'children' my age to keep a diary". That was a slightly awkward conversation.I swear, Amos and Bast have gone insane.

Anyways, I prefer to call mine a journal. Since this is being forced on me, I guess I have no other option. But, to make myself feel as if I still have any say in the matter, I was given the choice of written or recorded. I opted for recorded. Less hand cramps this way.

So, I guess I'll get on with it. Today was normal. Sadie was on my nerves, as usual. She'll probably argue that I was on hers, but that's a different issue. To re-cap the day, She's impulsive. She decides things way too fast. She does things on whims. She's Sadie.

For example, she arbitrarily likes to, "going out." Basically, it went like this..

"What?" I burst.

"You heard me. I'm going out." Sadie replied nonchalantly.

She snatched up her bag, and proceeded to march into the kitchen. After rifling through it for a second, her face fell. Her lips curled into a slight frown, and her eyebrows knit together. After a few moments of staring angrily at her purse, she leapt unexpectedly onto the counter.

"Hey! Everyone!" She barked. A room full of trainees looked up at her. Some were used to her antics, but others were shooting strange looks. Only two seemed distracted, but I saw them trying to sidestep slyly away from each other. Jaz managed to stay silent, but Walt wasn't as graceful. He knocked over a potted plant, which clattered loudly to the floor. Shattered bits of of the pot flew across the room, and his face was sprayed with soil. Smooth. Real Smooth.

The eyes left Sadie, and flew straight to him. The silence was broken and the room erupted into giggles. I think I even saw Jaz crack a smile.

"Uhh.." is all Walt managed. Jaz elbowed him roughly in the ribs, and he snaped out of it.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Well?" Walt exclaimed after a couple seconds of staring. "What are you looking at?" After most lost interest, Jaz whispered, "Hi-nehm," and the plant flew back together.

Some people were still looking back and forth between Jaz and Walt, so Sadie yelled again.

"People! Up here!" She shouted. The attention returned quickly to her. She's really hard to ignore.

"Everyone, something important has been taken. If the thief doesn't give it back, I'll.. I'll turn everyone into a lizard on the spot. Ask Carter. It's not fun." She declared. I glared very pointed at her. I _told_ her not to bring that up.

"Well? Does the thief have anything to say for themselves?" Sadie prompted.

"Um, Sadie? What exactly has been stolen?" I questioned.

"My chewing gum." She stated angrily. This answer caused a chorus of groans, and tons of eye rolls.

"Hey! I'm serious." Sadie exclaimed. "Who has it?"

I was about to roll my eyes too, before I heard a faint, "_pop_" in the background. Everyone turned to stare at a guilty looking Khufu, with pink bubble gum covering his face.

"Khufu!" Sadie screeched. "It doesn't even end with an "_O_"!

Khufu grunted, and held up a container labeled, "Mentos Gum." He was wearing what I think baboons consider a smirk.

"Oh, just give me that!" Sadie cried. He reluctantly tossed it over with a grunt. "Yeah, yeah." Sadie mumbled.

She quickly stuffed it in her purse, and continued to look through it.

"Wait! Now who took my headphones!" Sadie asked. "Oh. Never mind!" She called a second later. It didn't seem to matter though, since everyone had taken to ignoring her. I expected her to be upset, but I didn't think she even noticed. She was way more distracted than normal. Actually, that thought reminded me of our previous conversation.

"Sadie! What do you mean, 'out'?" I asked.

"Ugh. Not this again." Sadie pouted.

"Yes, this. Now where are you going? Do you expect me to stay alone in a house filled with trainees? Seriously, I'm not sure they can get any louder than last night. I could barely get to sleep. Gosh, you would think they knew the definition of whisper." I complained.

"Just out." She replied.

"Is it with Liz or Emma? I thought they were in England." I asked.

"Nope." Sadie answered, and made a popping sound on the "_p._"

"Is it a boy?" That question made her pause for a second, before shaking her head. "It is!" I yelled victoriously. "Who?"

"No one. It's just someone I want to catch up with." She said. Needless to say, I wasn't too convinced.

"Oh yeah? Catch up on what?" I heard her mumble something, but I couldn't be sure that I had caught it correctly. "Huh?" I asked.

"Modern courtship rituals!" She burst. All the eyes were on her again.

_Click_. I didn't know what the sound was, and I looked around for a second. Then I realized exactly clever my sister is.

"Sadie wait! I never said you could go!" I shouted at her. She had positioned herself in front of her bedroom door during the conversation. How could I be so blind not to notice that she had moved, let alone her opening the door? Now she was inside, where I couldn't get to her.

Oh well. She can't catch up on her "modern courtship rituals" or whatever that meant without going outside. I would just wait here.

That plan didn't work out so well, seeing as I fell asleep. Gosh, I hope she didn't go out the window.

S

A

D

I

E

Yeah. I'm being forced into a silly recorded diary. Seriously, I don't need to vent to inanimate objects about, "what I've been through." Gods. Anyways, if I must, then I guess I'll talk about his visit.

So, I was thinking about how annoying Carter is. Gods, he is a right prat.

What business does he have asking about where I go?

I sighed, and collapsed onto my bed. I guessed I was trapped in here until he decided to stop guarding my door. Knowing him, and his overprotective self, he probably wouldn't move for a while. It didn't matter. If there was anything I could beat Carter at, it's stubbornness.

I poped a chocolate caramel into my mouth and smiled to myself. Gosh, I loved those things.

I was content chewing on the sweet until I heard a loud, "_tap, tap_."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I jumped up, and try to smoothed out my shirt. I spun around, trying to find the origin of the noise. I turned to the window, and stared out of it. I think I jumped five feet in the air when I saw the face.

At first I thought it was a stranger, but there was something familiar in those brown eyes. I boldly stepped closer, in hopes to discern who it was. I jumped even higher when I found that it was the Toilet Paper God himself. I swore I could hear him laughing at my surprise.

Jerk.

I quickly tried to fix my hair in the reflection while pacing over to the window. Okay. Your streaks are red as ever. You're good. Deep breaths.

Oh, come on Sadie! Stop being pathetic. I strode to the window, and quickly yanked it up.

"What do you think you're doing at my _window_ of all places?" I exclaimed. "_I _was meeting _you._"

"My apologies Lady Kane." He smirked. "But _you _were running late." Self-righteous dog god.

"You're doing it again." I muttered. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, and looked at me quizzically. "You're doing the 'Lady Kane' thing again." I explained.

"Sorry Sadie." He said, and waited for approval.

"Better." I smiled.

My gaze strayed up from my shoes, and I looked him straight in the eye. His melted chocolate eyes. Gods, now I'm melting.

"What do you mean melting?" Anubis asked, clearly bewildered. Did I just say that out loud? Please mind, mentally face palm me. Ow. Okay, I'm good.

"Your face is as red as your hair." Anubis smirked. I wrinkled my nose, and he barked a laugh. Another look at my expression, and he all but collapsed.

"Oh, wipe the stupid grin off your face." I frowned. "Ugh, I was right. You are just as annoying the second time around." I complained.

"You are right Sadie. I should not have laughed." He said truthfully. I couldn't be sure if he was fighting a laugh anymore. "But you do remember what I said after that, don't you?" He questioned.

"Uh huh. I remember. You wanted me to 'bring you up to speed on modern courtship rituals.' How many girls have you used that bit on?" I repied unhappily. Don't get me wrong, I can take a joke. Just not one from a sinfully delicious God.

"Well, let me think for a moment.." He answered, and pretended to count on his fingers. "I can not be sure, but I think it is around one. One special one." Anubis said. His eyes look genuine enough. If he know's what's good for him, he better be.

"Well, in that case, sure death boy. As long as you think you can handle it." I responded cheekily. He laughed, and nodded.

"Yes, I think I can keep up." He whispered. Anubis grabbed my waist, and pulled me closer.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Oh. Sodding. Hell.

Inhale.

Gods! You're Sadie bloody Kane! Get a grip.

I guess my mental pep talk worked, because before I even knew it, I had planted my lips on his. They were soft, warm, and tasted like cinnamon. My brain was seriously overloading, and his lips were all I could concentrate on. They moved against mine in the most brilliant way, and I was seriously considering forgoing oxygen forever, just to get more.

My body didn't like that idea very much, and I came up gasping for air eventually.

"Well, you're much bolder than I remember." I tell him.

"You are not very coy yourself." He laughs, with mirth in his eyes.

We didn't really talk much though, and quickly got back to, err.. Other things.

...

Creep! Get _out _of my diary! What do you think you're doing! No, I'm not going into more detail about Anubis's amazing kissing skills.

Yes, eat your heart out, I kissed a God, and it was _amazing_. ;)

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if I messed up on tenses, because I switched the whole thing from present to past after it was finished. Let me tell you, that wasn't much fun. PLEASE tell me if there are any errors, I want to fix them.**

**I may make this a two-shot, but I'm lacking inspiration at this point. I will probably at something after the next book comes out, or when a plot bunny pops into my mind. Whichever comes first.**

**Anyways, just something quick I wrote in celebration of the soon to be published NEXT BOOK in the series! :D Oh the Kane Chronicles. Published epicness. Yes, that is a word.**

**P.S. Reviews are always nice. :)**


End file.
